


【TSN/MS】本能

by SunD



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: “现在，抚慰你自己。”马克说，他的视线落到一旁的茶几上，宽大的桌面足以容纳一个人躺在上面，声音里带着点异样又迷人的沙哑，总是面无表情的脸让肖恩分不清那是因为怒火还是忍耐。“就像视频里那样。”
Relationships: Sean Parker/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

肖恩进入马克办公室的时候注意到马克把窗帘都放了下来，这不是好的信号，至少对肖恩来说，他心里对马克总有点说不出的发怵。马克跟在他的身后，将门落了锁。“马克？”他看着马克把灯光调小，原本明亮的室内一下子昏暗下来，一点点阳光从窗帘的缝隙透进来，但还不足以照亮整个房间。

“坐下。”马克示意肖恩坐到办公桌后面，“上周五我收到了一封匿名邮件，是个视频。”他把电脑屏幕打开，声音顿了顿，“我想你应该会很感兴趣。”

一开始肖恩还不解，然而当视频画面出现的那一刻他却迅速出了一身冷汗：“呃，听着马克……我可以解释这个……”他马上想起了那是什么。画面中熟悉的房间一下子勾起了他混乱的回忆，他想起来了，那是他的房间，地上堆着乱七八糟的空酒瓶，然后一个人影出现在画面里，很明显，不怎么清醒。

是他。

“那就解释一下。”马克说，他向前屈着腰，鞋子踩在肖恩双腿之间的椅子上，脸色寻常，语气也平静，但肖恩能感受到马克的愤怒，或者还有别的什么东西，反正不会是好事，“我希望你最好还是能有一个嗑嗨了以外的借口。”

画面里的人坐到床上开始脱衣服，动作缓慢而挑逗，不输色情片里的影星。噢天啊。肖恩用力地闭上眼睛，简直想一头撞死在桌子上，他知道后面还有更加夸张的，那天晚上他喝得酩酊大醉，突发奇想地跳出一个就算是对于一向出格的肖恩·帕克来说也过头了一点的玩笑。

他拍了一段自慰视频，然后发给了马克，用匿名邮件的方式，甚至还记得删除了记录。第二天醒来的时候他头痛欲裂，对于前一晚的记忆不甚清晰，而马克对此毫无反应，他心安理得地把一切归咎为一个梦。

迟到的报应终于来了。

肖恩在马克的注视下被迫钉坐在椅子上，屈辱地观看了整个视频，这最初很艰难，毕竟酒醉之后带着恶作剧的心情用自慰视频来自以为是地逗弄那个或许是“性冷淡”的马克是一回事，被对方按着头当面清醒地观看自己的自慰视频又是另一回事了。他在视频刚开始的时候偏过了头，只用余光勉强地扫过昏暗的画面，还好，他神游天外地想，视频的画面很模糊，不是熟悉的人根本无法辨认出那个在床上尽情扭动着的身影就是肖恩·帕克本人。

但很快他就失去了这种游刃有余的矜持，不知是否故意，马克把视频的音量开到了最大，独属于肖恩的呻吟开始响起，起初很轻，像路边的小猫，然后很快在逐渐加强的快感下断断续续地高昂起来，抑扬顿挫地回荡在整个办公室的空间里。

该死的马克。该死的回音。饶是肖恩也不禁脸红起来，他的目光左右游移，最后还是开始忍不住追寻起视频里的那个躯体，它整个儿地蜷缩了起来，像是煮熟的虾米，虽然盖着一层被单，却因为大幅度的摆动让大片大片的肌肤隐约地泄露出来，而那关键的部位则被潜藏，但手掌快速上下摆动的动作依然清晰可见。

肖恩不由自主地挺直了腰，并拢双腿，腿根处的肌肉紧绷着相互磨蹭起来，他很干渴，嘴巴无意识地微微张开来，像是等待什么浇灌的幼苗。他的拳头在自己的裤子两边慢慢收紧，用力地在牛仔的布料上抓出几个一时半会肯定消不去的皱痕。

他在椅子上有些不安地扭动起来，频率与视频中的人影相当惊人地一致。

“我不记得有叫过你触碰自己。”

有什么东西敲上肖恩的手背，肖恩小小地痛呼了一声，终于舍得将视线从那极度羞耻的视频上挪开一点，他这才发现他的右手无意识地放在了自己的大腿上，拇指的指腹像是被磁场吸引一般不住地摩擦胯部逐渐变得紧绷的布料，让他享受每一次轻微而快乐的抚摸。

他还沉浸在若有若无地情欲里，所以没有发现马克靠在办公桌的桌沿上冰冷地看着他，直到一记敲打再次落到他的手上——比上一次重了一些，带着点警告的意味，肖恩这会才意识到马克的面色很不善，他的双手交叉在胸前，手中握着一把和他的人一样冰冷的金属制长尺。

他讪讪地把手拿开，调整了一下坐姿，任由自己已经勾起的欲望被冷落在那里。最好不要太过挑战马克的耐心——这是肖恩在同马克几年的相处下来学会的一点，如今的马克早已经不是当年因为崇拜而跟在他身后跑的小卷毛了，他已经站到了和肖恩同等的位置，甚至更高，需要肖恩加紧脚步才能跟上。褪去了几分学生的青涩，马克变得更加锐利，他更懂得如何运用自己的优势了，也清楚只要如何做，肖恩就会无法抗拒地臣服于他。

马克用钢尺滑过肖恩的下巴的边缘，肖恩全身的汗毛都尽数直起，皮肤在空气中轻轻地颤抖，他穿着黑色的衬衫，很贴合他的身形，领口的第一颗扣子敞开着，露出锁骨。马克的钢尺从下巴处滑下来，在锁骨上停留了片刻，隔着衬衫压在他的胸口上。钢尺很冷，也很薄，马克用的是不太圆滑的那一头，直角的棱尖正正好好地戳在前胸的某个点旁，只要轻轻地转动一下就会带来某种冷酷的疼痛。

莫名的恐惧和刺激慑住了肖恩的心魂，他下身半软不硬的器官本应就此乖乖地安分下去，可事实恰好相反，那处更加坚挺起来，原本略有余地的内裤此刻紧紧包裹住内里的勃起，甚至在外面的牛仔裤上撑起了一小块形状。

马克显然将他的变化看在眼里，他因此而发出一声细不可闻的轻哼，有点像是一种“马克式”嘲笑，在他的尾椎上轻轻地挠了一把。肖恩尴尬地动了动，他的阴茎在内裤的束缚下又涨大了一圈，双层布料的挤压开始让他不适了，他伸手想要去拨弄一下，又如坐针垫地偷偷打量马克的神色。

“你屁股下面是有粒豌豆吗？”马克有些不满，肖恩预料中的钢尺伸过来拨开了他试图触碰自己的手，进入了肖恩牛仔裤的拉链里面。肖恩不知道马克是怎么做到的，但他灵活地将锁扣推了下来，分开链牙，露出其中黑色的三角裤，“解开你的皮带。”马克命令道，肖恩立刻照着做了，不锈钢的锁扣和皮革在他颤抖的动作下清脆地碰撞，滑到地板上，剩下薄薄的棉布清晰地勾勒出肖恩阴茎的形状，将它有多长有多硬有多兴奋全都一览无遗地展示在马克的眼前。

钢尺滑过肖恩阴茎顶端的位置，他被那突如其来的凉意激得差点跳起来。“现在，抚慰你自己。”马克说，他的视线落到一旁的茶几上，宽大的桌面足以容纳一个人躺在上面，声音里带着点异样又迷人的沙哑，总是面无表情的脸让肖恩分不清那是因为怒火还是忍耐。

“就像视频里那样。”


	2. Chapter 2

马克办公室的隔音很好，墙却是透明的玻璃，毫无私隐可言，唯有一层薄薄的百叶窗能够勉强遮住室内的光景。肖恩惊讶于马克会在公司里提出这样过分的要求，他的理智告诉他他也许不应该这么做的，他不应该这么——他舔了舔嘴唇，脑中浮现出一个近乎羞辱性的词汇——这么的放荡，可欲火在他逐渐降温的身体里重新燃烧起来，像是烧坏了他的头脑，让他无法在乎其他任何东西。

肖恩抬手解开衬衫全部的扣子，黑色的布料从中间分成两半，白皙的皮肤和发红的乳头因此呈现在空气中无助地颤栗，他坐到茶几上躺下，裤子和皮带被褪到膝盖以下，露出光洁的大腿。他并不胖，但常年花费大量的时间泡在办公室让他的肌肉也称不上紧实，看上去带着饱满圆润的曲线。茶几没有什么温度，即便马克允许他穿着衣服，他也依旧能够感受到凉意透过衬衫攀上他的背部，而马克的视线机械般地扫描过他每一寸裸露的躯体，在上头烙下了一连串滚烫的痕迹。

好吧，这其实也没多少难度。肖恩红着脸把手滑到自己内裤的边缘，握住里面又热又硬的器官将它缓慢地拿出来，马克还在盯着他——这念头让他不能自已地轻微震颤，出于兴奋，或者羞耻，或者随便什么能让他更加欲望高涨的情绪。他的手掌包裹住自己阴茎的柱身，圈住龟头的部分上下快速滑动了起来，最初还有些干涩，略微粗糙的指腹蹭过海绵体的感觉引起轻微的疼痛，他并不讨厌这另类的刺激，全身的热度都被调动起来，直到前端的裂缝渗出一点粘液，他用拇指蹭去那些液体，均匀地涂抹在阴茎的其他地方，让剩下的动作更为顺畅地进行。

他轻车熟路，显然没少一个人在家干过这种事情，自从一次不太愉快的派对之后肖恩就总是小心翼翼地害怕激怒马克，极少再出去寻找女人或者参加乱七八糟的派对邀请。他许久没有来一场痛快淋漓的性爱了，自我满足成了发泄性欲的仅有渠道，值得庆幸的是，肖恩一向善于探索，也将这个优点在自己的身体上发挥到了极致。

“呜嗯……马克……”肖恩的一只手摸上自己的胸口，通红的乳珠早已挺立在空气里，他用两根夹住那一小粒硬物，粗暴地拉扯、搓揉出柔软的形状，令它红肿不堪。痛楚混合着电流向下奔涌而去，聚集成为小腹上的一团火，他的阴茎在另一只手里立刻跳动着涨大了，疯狂叫嚣着还要更多一点。乳头的部分十分敏感。马克扬起眉毛，暗中记下了这个部分。肖恩发出细小的呻吟，在马克听来更接近于一种动物式的呜咽，向后抬起的头颅毫无戒备地展现他潮红的脖颈和脸颊，像一只小狗温顺地袒露它的肚皮，渴望得到主人的宠爱。

“好孩子。”马克微笑着给了肖恩一点他想要的，尽管这对肖恩来说仅仅隔靴搔痒，但他的身体仍然不自觉地跳动了一下，他的皮肤蒙上一层薄汗，他的身体仿佛已经不再属于他自己了。它变成了马克的东西，马克的每一句话每一个表情都如同在弹奏乐器一样，轻巧地拨弄它的每一根神经。

肖恩极度喜爱这种未曾体验过的失控感，你看，有个声音在他的大脑中恶劣地回响，那个可爱的小卷毛前不久还将你奉若神明，而现在的你却只能听从他的命令躺在他的腿边悲惨地自慰到高潮。这想法令他羞怯又狂喜，有种急切而奇异的欲望在他心底深处涌现了，像旋涡似的吞噬了一切，他撸动自己阴茎的手速度加快了，膝盖猛然合拢蜷成一团，带起一阵噼里啪啦的响声。

他张开嘴，发出细碎不连贯的呻吟，他的胯部拱起一个弧度，迎合着手上的动作以索求更多更猛烈的快感。这是高潮的预兆了，他在爆发的边缘，神情微微涣散。

直到马克说了“停下”。

肖恩于是真的猛地停住了——这是马克没有预想到的，他只是太习惯于发出命令了——即使他的身体发出了不想停下的哀嚎，他依然停住了，他的手紧握住自己的阴茎僵在那里，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，发出粗重的喘息。“马克……”他开口了，眼眶发红，声音里带着尖叫似的哭腔，“请让我继续，拜托……”

马克的眼睛暗了暗，他的舌尖仿若蛇信子般地从两片唇瓣里探出来，又迅速地收了回去，他不再保持漫不经心的状况，仅仅是微小地更改了坐姿，就由旁观者转为一种带有侵略性的姿态。他宛然一名终于认真起来的猎人，将肖恩划入了自己的狩猎清单里。

“做得很好。”马克让肖恩休息了一会，不屑于吝啬他的夸奖了，事后肖恩隐约领会到了自己似乎触碰到了什么深层次的东西，但彼时的他一团混乱，唯一能想到的只有顺从马克，取悦马克，为此来换取他应有的高潮，“后面，”马克一边说一边指导他蹬掉裤子，让他的下身变成光溜溜的一团，“你会做吧？”

后面。肖恩的大脑空白了一瞬间，然后僵硬地点了点头。噢，后面。他会，他当然会。偶尔他也是会尝试一下新事物的，他曾经做过一两次，但结果都不是太好，完全体会不到那种所谓的像是脑髓都被吸干的快感。不过是被夸大的人云亦云而已，肖恩把身体抬起来的时候想着，可当他对上马克的眼睛，那双眼睛是那么的不容置疑，令他的脑海，他的动作，他的本能都只剩下服从。他迅速又把自己不悦的经历抛到脑后了。

他开始准备为自己进行扩张，马克的办公室太过冷感，他从不指望里面会有润滑剂或安全套这类防患于未然的性用品，毕竟他想象不太出马克和别人做爱时的样子。他思索片刻，将指尖含进嘴巴里，他的手指上还残留着自己的前液，味道有些奇怪，然而也不算太难以忍受。他模仿着记忆里那些女孩儿们的样子在口中淫靡地搅动着，一部分唾液顺着他分开的唇瓣中滴下来，落在手背上，他连忙把手指抽出来，用舌头去接住它，他从手指的根部由下而上地舔舐，于是更多的口水自他的嘴巴里溢出来，滴落在暴露的胸膛上，染上一线湿迹。

肖恩持续了这样的动作几分钟，直至他意识到手指的湿润度已经足够开拓自己，他岔开双腿，形成一个M字形的坐姿，这对常人来说本应该很困难，他异常柔软的腰身却让它变得容易起来。他一只手托住大腿的根部，掰开臀部的白肉，露出隐藏在其中的细小缝隙，他湿润的指尖轻轻地触碰那处的小洞，小心翼翼地探进一个指节，四周的内壁互相挤压着他的指尖，异物侵入的不适和手指仿佛被吸附的柔软交合为一体，带来微妙的快慰。

肖恩的适应力很强，他很快就习惯了手指的进入，穴口周围逐渐湿润而柔软，他添了一根手指进去，模仿着性交一般的抽插出入，发出细小的水声。他身前的阴茎仍旧挺立着，向上直起贴在他的小腹上轻微晃动，沉寂了片刻的快意再次浮现了，他用带着水光的眼睛望向马克，意外地发现后者的脸上泛起玫瑰色的红晕，从脸颊一直遍布到锁骨。

他的心中一下子得意起来，沉浸在马克同样动情的快乐里。他加快手下的动作，强忍了许久的囊袋饱涨着，抚摸一下就会向上提紧。他身上的热度和呻吟弥漫在小小的空间里，又一次即将攀上顶端，马克没有阻止他，保持着原有的姿势坐在原地，审视的目光隔空侵犯着肖恩的躯体。他扬起头，脚尖绷紧，高潮来得又快又猛，浓稠的灼液尽数打到他的胸口上，弄脏了他的衬衣。

射精后的余韵让身体失去力气，肖恩放任自己倒在茶几上，引得可怜的桌子在地毯上摇了摇。马克站起身，颇有魄力地走近他，肖恩为难地扭动一下，他还没有准备好第二回合。

然而马克只是倾下身，跃过肖恩的身体，伸手去够沙发上的公文包。“我还有个会议，你有三十分钟可以清理你自己，”马克一边打开公文包检查一边整理自己的衣着，脸上的红色快速消退下去，“和我的茶几。”他关上电脑，确保自己删除了肖恩的视频让它不会不小心出现会议里，“记得开窗通风。”他最后补充道。

肖恩目瞪口呆地看着马克拉开门走了出去。

“所以原来这家伙真的是个性冷感吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

肖恩第一眼看到马克就想搞他。

换成委婉点的说法，这是一种奇怪的生理冲动。从通常角度来看，马克并不是他喜欢的类型，他既没有36C的胸部也没有42寸的长腿，有的只是一头乱糟糟的棕色卷发，和一颗异常聪明的天才大脑。肖恩很难说出来到底是什么让马克如此吸引他的目光，但他明白的是，他从见到马克的那一刻开始，就想要得到他，在任何方面。

“早上好。”  
“早。”

肖恩敷衍性地点点头，算是和擦身而过的家伙们打了个招呼，他在茶水间踱着步子，手里端着今天早上的第五杯咖啡。已经一周了，他再一次借着倒咖啡的幌子从马克办公室的门口磨磨蹭蹭地路过，怏怏不乐地想，马克对着他还是一副公事公办的脸，好像一周前发生过的事情对他没有造成任何的影响一样。他抬眼望过去，刚好能看清Facebook年轻的CEO垂下脑袋，聚精会神地盯着屏幕的样子，他的头发很乱，衣服也还是昨天的那一件，乱七八糟红牛和罐装咖啡的残骸在桌脚旁边的垃圾桶里堆作一团，看起来一副通宵工作了的样子。

一夜情，一夜情而已，谁还没有过几次？肖恩烦躁地扯了扯自己的头发，他甚至都不确定那能不能算是场一夜情，毕竟整个过程里似乎只有他一个人的独角戏而已，他只要轻轻动动手指就能为自己举出一万个假装什么都没发生过的理由，但是每当一想到那个人是马克，每当一对上马克平静如常的双眼，他就控制不住地焦灼起来。不应该这样，他想，事情不应该这样发展。

他在门口驻足了一会，最终鼓起勇气推门走了进去。

起初马克并没有发现，他皱着眉毛，全部注意力都放在工作的世界里，直到肖恩将咖啡放在他的面前，他顺势握住杯子想拿起来喝一口。“马克。”肖恩的手按在他的手背上，马克抬起头看他，眼眶底下泛着一圈淡淡的青黑，“我……”他刚张开嘴没说几个字，就被马克打断了。“什么事？”马克的声音平板，又隐隐透着不耐，公式化的态度一下子把肖恩没出口的话全部堵了回去。他心下暗自不满，却也觉得这并不是一个交谈的好时机。“没什么。”于是他说，他向后退了一小步，看着马克将咖啡喝完，然后伸手收走他的咖啡杯。

马克的指腹有意无意地在他的手上摩擦了一下，他其实早已习惯与马克之间的身体接触，但同样的动作有时由马克做出来却仿佛带有特别的魔力，他猛然抬头看了马克一眼，后者却已经低下头继续处理他的公文。该死的！肖恩的内心煎熬地翻滚着，他始终弄不明白马克暧昧不清的态度，却又对于主动出击反常的踟蹰不已。

他转过身打算离开，无意间浏览过办公室另一头的茶几，身体里不禁流过一阵颤栗，一周以前他就躺在那里，不知羞耻地赤身裸体，那画面仍旧历历在目，活色生香地浮现在他眼前，他的腿顿时一步也迈不出去了，僵硬地钉在原地。

一股异常的视线落在他的后背上，肖恩站在地板上，双腿从膝窝的部分开始颤抖。他对这感觉再为熟悉不过，在这几天里，每次他独自一人，总能感受到从背后投来的那灼热却又冰冷的视线，伴随他左右，带着强烈的侵占欲，侵入尾椎的根部牵起一阵让人腿脚发软的酥麻。而等到他耳根发热地回过身想要追寻那目光的源头的时候，它又蓦然消失在空气里。

肖恩快被这感觉逼疯了。他觉得自己仿佛一只任人宰割的猎物，被关进笼子等待被人拆吃入腹，他将这一切都归咎于马克，但马克如常的态度又让他怀疑是否就连这目光也不过是他那隐秘的渴求所滋生出的幻觉。

然而此刻，那道目光真真切切地打在他的身上，让他兴奋，让他颤抖，肖恩突然明白过来，这一切都真实无比，他一下子转过身，马克果然在看着他，用一种饱含在平静之后的热烈眼神。他强硬地拖着自己软弱的双腿欺身上前，隔着桌子抓住马克的衣领，呼吸轻微急促。“你到底想怎么样？”他咬牙切齿地质问道，“给我个答复！别老在那里缩头缩脑的像个混蛋！”

马克只是看着他。他蓝色的眼眸深沉了许多，里面翻腾着不为人知的情绪。“我……”他极为罕见地卡了壳，声线中暗埋了隐忍的沙尘，“我只是……”

他停顿了片刻，像是做了什么决定一般长出了一口气，终于在肖恩灼灼的目光下道出他全部的秘密。

“我只是希望你明白这意味着什么，肖恩。如果你选择继续——如果你想的话。”马克微微向前倾身，他的神情极度认真，让肖恩的心脏都几近跳漏一拍的那种认真，“那你将看见一个从未向他人展现过的我。”他伸出手，拇指在肖恩的下唇上轻轻地磨蹭了一下，“一个真正的我。”马克离他太近了，肖恩想，他为此而微弱地颤抖着，呼吸间温热的气体轻抚着扫过他的脸颊，像太阳般灼烫，他终于等到了自己想要的答案，张了张嘴正试图做出应答，马克却宣布一切还没有结束，迅速地又扔下了一个重磅炸弹给他。

他拉开肖恩的手，将身体直起来收了回去，轻微地叹着气卷起卫衣的长袖，眼中隐埋着积淀已久的压抑和痛苦。肖恩不是很明白他在做什么，直到马克的手臂一截一截缓慢地从布料里呈现出来，露出青白色的皮肤和大块大块恐怖的、密密麻麻的针孔痕迹。他很快地闭上眼睛，片刻后复再重新睁开，视线落在肖恩因震惊而呆滞的面孔上。

“我是D/S综合症的患者。”他凝视着肖恩的眼睛，用从未有过的如此沉重的、严肃的语气说道，“我是个永远永远都治不好的Dom，肖恩。”

肖恩被这突如其来涌入大脑的信息量吞噬，停止了运转。


	4. Chapter 4

D/S综合症。

肖恩当然知道那是什么。它的全称是支配与服从综合症，是一种极为罕见的疾病。患上这种疾病的患者会出现两种截然相反的症状，Dom属性的患者会产生极强的支配欲，而Sub属性的患者则会产生被支配欲。

对于这些患者来说，支配或者服从并非是一种性方面的偏好，它们并不受患者本人的控制，而是一种强制性的病态，是等同于食欲、性欲一类的无法缺少却富有缺陷的需求。曾有研究认为D/S综合种是一种由基因变异而引起的先天性疾病，并且潜伏期十分之长，往往在患者处于青少年或刚刚成年，身心状态都还不稳定的时期爆发。

如果支配和服从的需求长时间无法被满足，那患者会逐渐出现生理和心理上的双重问题，更为严重的，甚至可能会造成无法挽回的后果。这是一种目前仍旧无法完全治愈的疾病，但是经过多年的研究之后，现在已经能够通过进行长期的药物治疗压抑。

被称为抑制剂的药物。

那便是马克手上大量针孔痕迹的来源。马克移开了同肖恩对视的目光，垂下眼，盯着自己手臂上那块泛着青的，已经没有完好之地的皮肤。

他是在15岁那一年发现了自己身上有什么开始发生了的。

最初只是情绪开始异常的高涨和亢奋，他的睡眠时间大幅减少了，精力时时刻刻都充盈满满。然而他那时候只不过是个15岁的男孩，任何15岁的青少年都能够让人心力交瘁，并没有人对此引起重视。甚至他自己还为此而感到高兴，因为他能拥有更多的时间去那些自己喜欢的东西，而不是总是和蠢货们待在一起。

但是后来，事情就逐渐开始变得不妙了。他变得暴躁易怒，总有些不值一提的小事能够莫名地勾起他的无名火。他很少夸奖别人，也很少会感到满足，好像这世间根本没有东西值得他满意似的。有时候他想好好说话，可是控制不住出口的却是快节奏、充满不耐并且极具攻击性的语言。

马克的内心曾一度感到十分惶恐，天生固执而不愿示弱的性格却又无法让他顺从地表达出来。等到他的父母终于意识到他似乎并不是普通的青春期叛逆而带他前往医院进行诊断和治疗之后，他的刺习惯性地依附于他本身，二者融合为了一体，他看似无害的外表上实则已经布满了荆棘。

即便是后来开始实施了药物治疗，这总能让他被人冠以“混蛋”称号的副作用也没有完全消失，或许也与他本身的性格有不小的关系。当然，这最后半句是肖恩自己在心里补充上的。

马克在说这些话的时候面无表情，仿佛是在说一个其他人的故事一般，没有一点情绪波动。然而肖恩却能看出来，他在动摇，也在紧张。他看到马克停顿了一下，把袖子放了下来，十分快速地舔了舔嘴唇，才又继续说道。

“一开始的时候，我只需要每月一针抑制剂。但是现在……每个星期我都会需要一针甚至两针的抑制剂，否则……”他没有再继续，而是抬眼打量了一下肖恩的神色，话锋一转，“我的医生告诉我，如果我再这样下去，很可能有一天，抑制剂会不再起效。”

“那……”肖恩被马克的情绪所带动，不禁地开口。

“他提议让我减轻药量，找一段能够长期稳定的关系。”马克说，他直直地望着肖恩，手指轻轻地不断抽动，“当然……必须得是一个承受能力足够强大的人。”

那话语里的暗示不言而喻。

肖恩的呼吸急促了起来，他还未来得及消化如此庞大的信息量，身体已经不由自主地向前了两步。他对马克存在着一种异样的渴望，奔腾在他的血液里。

然而马克却移开了他的视线，他的目光游移不定地望向办公室的出口，就是不落在肖恩的身上。“你现在还有选择离开的机会。我希望你能够认真地考虑，毕竟——”

他深吸了一口气，极力让自己的声音没有情感的起伏，显然并不是很成功，但也足以让肖恩找回了理智。

后者一下子清醒了过来，正如马克所言，他朝着自己问道，他做好了准备吗？做好了和一个患有不治之症的家伙开始一段长期关系的准备了吗？做好了一旦这段关系结束，他们之间的所有都会毁于一旦的准备了吗？

他一时之间无法回答，于是他慢慢地，在马克余光的注视下，离开了那间此刻仿佛要令人窒息的办公室。

在肖恩离开之后，马克松了一口气般坐回了椅子上。他的脸上带着几分近似于苦笑的神色，像是有几分落寞，更像是一种早知如此的自嘲。他再度拿起手边的文件，从第一行开始重新看起。

只是还没等到他看到第二行，办公室的门又被人大力地推了开来，马克抬起头，来人意料之外也是意料之中——是肖恩，他板着脸，气势汹汹地把用来遮盖玻璃墙的窗帘都拉下来。“你轻点，弄坏了你出钱修——”他话音未落，肖恩就冲了上来，一把亲了上来。

像要吞噬一切的，野兽发情一般的吻。

“操。”几秒之后，肖恩抓紧了马克的衣服，柔软地贴在他的身上，“操，操，操。”马克听见他骂出了一连串的脏字，“或许我就是欠虐的，操！”他气喘吁吁地说道，“但是这感觉真是太他妈好了。”

“所以……”

肖恩的话突然被马克打断了，他疑惑地抬起头，后者望着他的眼神一下子变了，变回了那种居高临下的、令他颤栗的姿态。他瞬间明白过来发生了什么事。

“转过去。”马克命令道。

肖恩立刻就照做了。


End file.
